2-EL AMOR QUE JAMAS CONOCÍ: FINAL ALTERNATIVO (ONE SHOT)
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS


**HISTORIA ALTERNA**

 **EL AMOR QUE JAMAS** **CONOCÍ**

 **SINOPSIS:**

La batalla ha terminado, todos los nobles están conscientes de que Yuuki Cross era realmente la hermana de Kaname Kuran, sin embargo para Kuran el haber despertado a su hermana lo llevara a reconocer una verdad aún más inimaginable de toda su vida… y eso sera con la pérdida de su verdadero amor

 **CAPITULO** **ÚNICO**

 **ARREPENTIMIENTO, DOLOR Y ESPERANZA**

La batalla contra Rido Kuran ha terminado y con ello Zero tiene que ver la dolorosa realidad, ha consumado la maldición de los gemelos y con ello el mismo ha terminado con la vida de su amado hermano, por otra parte Yuuki Cross siempre fue una sangre pura, su padre Cross le mintió todo este tiempo y Yagari ¿quién sabe? Pero es algo que no desea saber, el dolor, la tristeza, la melancolía, los recuerdos y las palabras le torturan y taladran el alma

Zero: te juro que el día en que vuelva a verte, te matare

Yuuki: te estaré esperando Zero

Yuuki está en su habitación, sus maletas están hechas y ahora es tiempo de partir a una nueva vida, para ella es fácil y sencillo todo, se despide de su vida como humana y ahora se ira con Kaname, con la persona que siempre ha amado, nada más importa, total es una sangre pura

Yuuki: bien, es hora de partir con Kaname-onisama, supongo que haberle dado esperanzas a Zero no fue buena idea, digo pudo matar a Rido... pero Kaname-onisama es más poderoso, supongo que no debo preocuparme por nada.

Por su parte Kaname Kuran se encuentra en su habitación pensando que ahora estar con su hermana le quitara aquel vacío de su corazón, pero si es asi ¿por qué el vacío aún persiste? ¿Por qué la soledad sigue presente? ¿Por qué ese maldito dolor es más constante?

Kaname: ¿por qué? Se supone que teniéndote a ti todo estaría bien ¿por qué?

Con esas simples palabras una imagen vino a su cabeza, una sonrisa que jamás había visto y que el día que la presencio fue lo más bello y hermoso que en su vida pudo ver... Era de noche y la Luna se asomaba el plenitud, su brillo era dirigido a un chico de cabellos color plata, de mirada amatista y de una dulce y cálida sonrisa dirigida a su hermosa yegua la cual al parecer al lamer su rostro lo hacia reír haciéndolo lucir como la hermosa y bella persona que era Zero Kiryuu, parecía un ángel... un ángel al que estaba a punto de lastimar...

Kaname: Ze..ro... maldita sea ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hasta ahora me doy cuenta?

Kaname dejo expandir su poder provocando varias grietas por toda la habitacion, Yuuki quien estaba llegando se estremeció por tal poder, todos los nobles alarmados habían corrido hasta el lugar y lo que vieron los dejo petrificados, el aura de Kaname se había salido de control dejándole ver su verdadera apariencia, Yuuki temblaba de miedo pues jamás se imaginó ver a su hermano de esa forma

Kaname: quiero que busquen a Kiryuu y que lo traigan de inmediato ante mí

Kain: pero Kaname-sama, no sabemos en donde puede estar, Yuuki-sama fue la última en hablar con el

Kaname: Yuuki, ¿dónde hablaron?

Yuuki: pues...

Kaname: HABLA ¿dónde dejaste a Zero?

Yuuki: ha... hablamos... en... en la torre norte Kaname-onisama

Kaname salto por la ventana extendiendo sus alas para ir en busca de Zero, su interior le decía que se diera prisa, tenía que legar rápido, tenía que apresurarse o algo malo pasaría...

Kaname: Zero... Zero... mi amor por favor no lo hagas... no me dejes... Zero

Kaname volaba lo más rápido que podía, los nobles trataron de seguirlo pero fue imposible, no sabían que había pasado, no sabían que lo que pasaría seria el inicio del fin

...HORAS ANTES, DESPUES DE QUE ZERO Y YUUKI HABLARAN...

Zero bajo de un solo salto de la torre, tanto dolor en su alma era suficiente, ya no quería vivir, ya no quería seguir, era suficiente para él, tal vez dirían que era cobarde, pero no importaba, los invita a vivir un poco de lo que el sufragio para ver si ellos tambien decían "SUFICIENTE"

Zero: solo quiero no sentir... Ichiru... mamá... papá... perdóname Yagari sensei...

Zero camino hasta llegar hasta el lago, una vez ahí sus lágrimas no se reprimieron más y comenzó a llorar, lloro como jamás lo había hecho y como jamás lo volvería a hacer, no sufriría mas, no le dolería mas, todo desaparecería esa misma noche

Zero camino hasta llegar hasta el lago, una vez ahí sus lágrimas no se reprimieron más y comenzó a llorar, lloro como jamás lo había hecho y como jamás lo volvería a hacer, no sufriría mas, no le dolería mas, todo desaparecería esa misma noche

Con lentitud se quitó su saco... el chaleco... la corbata... arremango las mangas de su camisa y con Hiel la inseparable espada de su hermano corto sus venas, desde el interior del codo hasta bajar y llegar a su muñeca, cortes profundos con una katana anti vampiros... un profundo disparo se escuchó... su pecho sangraba... quería una agonía dolorosa, pues si su vida había estado llena de dolor, que mejor forma de partir que con más dolor hasta grabarlo en lo profundo de su alma...

El disparo llego a todos los rincones de la Academia, todos prestaron atención... Bloody Rose... ese sonido era inconfundible, todos salieron corriendo a varias direcciones pues nadie sabía de donde había salido el estruendo

Zero se adentró al agua, dejándose llevar por el sueño profundo, no más dolor, no más sed, no más mentiras, no más sufrimiento, no más soledad

...

Kaname se detuvo de golpe, ese sonido lo reconocería en donde fuera, Bloody Rose había sido disparada, sin embargo el sonido provenía de todos lados

Kaname: Zero... no... No... No mi amor... dime que no lo has hecho... dime que no me has dejado... ¡Zerooooooooooo!

El dulce aroma de la sangre invadió todas las fosas nasales, todos salieron al lugar de donde provenía

...

Kaname pudo distinguir el leve olor a sangre, voló lo más rápido que podía... en las alturas pudo ver una marca carmesí en la alguna, descendió de golpe adentrándose al lago... tomo la mano de Zero y salio del agua... todos miraban con tristeza la escena que ahí se veía, las lágrimas de Kaname no se escondían y en sus brazos el amor de su vida se hallaba sin vida... Zero Kiryuu la vida se había quitado, sin dudas ni temor

Kaname cayó de rodillas sosteniendo aquel cuerpo, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar

Kaname: Zero... abre los ojos, mi amor abre tus bellos ojos, no me castigues con negarme tu dulce mirar, no me castigues a una eternidad sin ti... Zero abre tus ojos

El cuerpo inerte, blanco, frio, los labios morados, la vida le había abandonado, la sangre había dejado de fluir pues aquel vital liquido había dejado su ser, el calor de aquel cuerpo dejo de existir, las lágrimas de Cross eran su propio castigo por nunca decirle la verdad a su hijo, Yagari estaba colérico quería acabar con la vida de Cross, de Kaname y de Yuuki, por culpa de ellos sus hijos estaban muertos, pero no dejaría que la hipocresía de ese momento denigrara la vida que una vez llevaron sus hijos

Yagari camino con paso seguro hasta donde estaba Kaname, quitándole el inerte cuerpo de su hijo, Kaname no pudo hacer nada, sabía lo que el cazador estaba pensando y era cierto, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su amor

Yagari se dio media vuelta y camino con el cuerpo de hijo, llego hasta las catacumbas donde había dejado el cuerpo de su otro hijo, ahora ambos gemelos estaban juntos, unió sus manos y ahí hizo lo que debía, con el corazón roto y destrozado, un antiguo conjuro que su abuelo le había enseñado recito

Yagari: "Convierte mi dolor en un cristal impenetrable, que el tiempo no dañe y deje que perdure la belleza de estos seres que mi corazón amaba con dulzura, vístelos con el amor de padre que mi corazón tenía"

Las lágrimas de Yagari cayeron y de ellas una luz blanca salio... sus hijos ahora dormirían el sueño profundo de la muerte en un ataúd de cristal, nada lo dañaría, nada lo rompería, ambos jóvenes vestían ahora ropas blancas, símbolo de su pureza y del amor que les tenia, sus hijos no volverían pero al menos el tiempo no los dañaría

Salio del lugar con el alma y el corazón destrozado, todos le vieron salir y procedieron a entrar y ahí vieron el hermoso ataúd que de ahora en adelante preservaría la belleza de los dos gemelos

Dias, semanas habían pasado y Kaname no había salido del lugar, incluso después de que Yagari se llevara el ataúd Kaname les siguió, sus ojos solo miraban a su amado, aquel ser que jamás suyo pudo ser, el Rey de las Vampiros Muerto en vida está, pues su gran amor perdió y jamás renacerá, Kaname Kuran de la vida se ha olvidado, pues sin su ángel no quiere vivir...

Kaname: si no te he de tener, en el letargo he de caer... tal vez ahí puedo estar a tu lado, tal vez ahí me permitas tu compañía y tal vez y solo tal vez... tu perdón pueda ganar

Kaname Kuran en letargo en ese mismo lugar entro pero cruel era el destino y como pago su sufrimiento eterno seria... pues al despertar en su cama se pudo hallar... a su amado jamás podría alcanzar, a su lado Yuuki lo miraba con pesar y tristeza, ella se daba cuenta que el verdadero amor de su hermano era y siempre seria Zero, pero ella egoístamente se lo había quitado, si su hermano lo supiera de seguro la mataría, ella aun recordaba lo último que hablo con Zero y ahora la culpa la carcomía, pero amaba a Kaname mas que a nada en el mundo

… **FLASH BACK…**

Zero: asi que eres una sangre pura, no lo creo, si lo eres demuéstralo y bebe de mi sangre

Yuuki se había acercado a Zero y con sutileza mordió su cuello y bebió de su sangre y ahí lo pudo ver todo, Zero amaba a Kaname y ella sabía que Kaname lo amaba aunque este aún no se diera cuenta, debía impedir que ese amor floreciera o sino Kaname la dejaría, no, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo y menos ahora que recordaba todo

Yuuki: ahora ya lo sabes, soy una Kuran y eso me no solo me hace la hermana de Kaname, sino tambien su prometida, Kaname y yo nos hemos amado siempre, y estamos destinados a estar juntos con este gran amor que nos tenemos y tú no tienes cabida dentro de nuestras vidas, acaso esperabas que Kaname se fijara en un inmundo Nivel E, por favor y aparte de todo con un hombre, eres asqueroso Zero

Zero: asi que eso es lo que piensas de mi Yuuki

Yuuki: princesa Kuran para ti

Zero: de acuerdo princesa Kuran, no se preocupe, de todos soy el primero en entender cómo se maneja la sociedad vampírica, soy un cazador no un maldito chupasangre como ustedes, por culpa de seres inmundo como ustedes he matado a mi hermano y me convertí en algo que jamás quise y no te preocupes te puedes quedar con tu maldito hermano, pero te juro que si vuelvo a verte voy a matarte, de ahora en adelante no me detendré hasta exterminarlos

Yuuki: te estaré esperando Zero… tal vez quieras asistir a nuestra boda

Con esas palabras Yuuki se había ido, dolía, dolía y mucho, Zero lloro porque sabía que era verdad, Kaname jamás se fijaría en el por ser un miserable y asqueroso nivel E, jamás tendría una oportunidad

Zero: todo se acaba hoy, Ichiru, padre, madre, pronto estaremos juntos, solo esperen por mí

Yuuki había escuchado todo y vio como Zero saltaba de la torre, pero ella jamás se imaginó que Zero hubiera dicho esas palabras enserio

… **..FIN FLASH BACK…**

Yuuki miraba a Kaname y veía como día a día perdía mas las ganas de vivir, por ello apresuro todo en el Consejo Vampírico para que ella y Kaname se casaran, que gran error

Kaname se sentía cansado y débil estaba a un día de su boda, asi que Yuuki sin recordar nada le dio de su sangre y ahí Kaname pudo ver lo que su hermana había hecho, la razón por la que Zero se había quitado la vida

Kaname: ¿Cómo pudiste Yuuki? Me arrebataste a Zero, eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar, eres de lo peor, sino le hubieras dicho nada de eso, yo hubiera llegado a tiempo y el estaría conmigo, maldigo la hora en que te desperté, maldigo la hora en la que me convertí en tu hermano y maldigo el amor que un día te tuve Yuuki

Con esas palabras Kaname salio convertido en miles de murciélagos, llegando a la Asociación de Cazadores en donde todos se alertaron por su llegada, Kaname Kuran estaba frente a Yagari Toga

Yagari: ¿Qué haces aquí maldito bastardo?

Kaname: no quiero esta miserable vida sin Zero, déjeme morir para estar con él, tal vez asi el me permita estar a su lado, se lo ruego

Yagari estaba sorprendido Kaname Kuran rogaba por su muerte, solo para estar con su hijo, Kaname lo guio hasta las calderas de la Asociación de Cazadores

Yagari: yo no puedo hacer nada, si te disparo tu cuerpo se desvanecerá asi como tu alma, si es que tuviste una… sin embargo si arrojas tu corazón como lo hizo aquella ancestro, al menos te habrás disculpado un poco y te prometo que al menos tu cuerpo estará con mi hijo, si tu alma estará junto a él no lo sé Kuran

Kaname Kuran sin dudarlo un solo momento y ante la mirada de todos los cazadores su corazón se arrancó y el fundición lo arrojo, su cuerpo inerte cayo en los brazos de Yagari y tal y como lo prometió lo llevo hasta donde estaba el ataúd de Zero y de Ichiru, coloco a Kaname sobre este y recito unas palabras

Yagari: "tú que conociste muy tarde el amor, tu que no reconociste a tu alma gemela, con esta plegaria te uno en cuerpo, esperando que sus almas su unan en un lugar eterno"

Ante esas palabras Kaname fue rodeado por una luz y ahora Kaname Kuran junto a Zero estaba, tomados de la mano y con sus rostros tranquilos, Yagari derramo lagrimas por sus hijos e incluso por aquel ser que tarde encontró su amor.

Nunca nadie supo que fue de Kaname Kuran pues en secreto el ataúd siempre permaneció, el mundo Vampírico sin Rey quedo y con una terrible Reina se quedo

Los años pasaron y un envejecido pero aun fuerte Yagari afuera de su pórtico estaba mirando a sus tres hijos, una chispa de alegría se veía en ellos, pues no sabía que el hechizo que su padre le enseño tenía una sorpresa, una que inundo su corazón de alegría

…: papi ¿Cuándo sea mayor me puedo casar con Kaname-onisama?

Yagari: claro que si Zero, cuando tú y Kaname sean mayores podrán casarse

Kaname: papá entonces Zero y yo nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes y formaremos una familia

Ichiru: pero yo quiero muchos sobrinitos, verdad papi porque Zero tendrá muchos hijos

Yagari: asi es tendrán muchos hijos Ichiru, y ahora entren a la casa, es tarde y pronto hará frio

Los tres niños de 8 años entraron a la casa, Yagari aún no podía creer que un día que había llegado a su casa el ataúd de cristal había aparecido frente a él y este poco a poco se inundó de una luz la cual al desaparecer mostro a tres pequeños bebes, Zero, Ichiru y Kaname, los tres vampiros sangre pura, los tres sin recuerdos de lo que fueron, ahora sus hijos y ante esto tomo una decisión, tomo a los bebes y se marchó muy lejos de Japón, en escocia llevaban una vida tranquila y sin riesgo, había planeado todo, la muerte de él y de su otro hijo, habían encontrado sus cuerpos destrozados por los niveles E, había sido fácil engañarlos a todos y ahora podían llevar su vida tranquila

…: Padre, ellos murieron sin conocer el amor, su alma gemela

Yagari: asi es Kaito, pero mi padre les dio una oportunidad, y yo mismo sin saberlo, el nombre completo de ese ataúd es "ataúd de cristal y esperanza"

Kaito: padre, cuando Ichiru crezca… yo…

Yagari: lo sé y nada me dejara más tranquilo sabiendo que tú te quedas con él, cuando mi momento llegue sé que abre hecho felices a mis 4 hijos

Ambos entraron a la casa, los tres pequeños esperaban a su hermano mayor y a su padre, la esperanza y una nueva vida les esperaba… El Amor que nunca Conocieron ahora podrían conocerlo ahora podrían vivirlo y el Yagari Toga de eso se encargaría

 **FIN**


End file.
